the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Schomes
Schomes (aka Michael Schomer/'Schomes Commentaries') is a commentator that began in 2015, with his first commentary on Boobop1987 in October. He is a former member of Federation of the Exalted, and a current member of Acronym. History After several years of being a regular face in commentary requests, he started making commentaries in 2015. He began with a favorable reception to his own commentaries and was a member of Federation of the Exalted, which merged with Order of the Dimwitted Doves until he decided to leave ever since CFC fans attacked him for criticizing CFC's CGI, as well as feeling like he was never valued in the group. Until then, he came back to Federation of the Exalted in May 2016 after its revival. However, in September 2016, he was no longer in F.O.X. due to being blacklisted. As of November 2016, he made another channel, Schomes Commentaries to continue doing commentaries in there instead of his Michael Schomer channel. In early 2018 he joined Acronym. in 2019 he has temporarily exiled himself from the CC. He has retired from solo commentaries but is still open to working on co-ops, and Acronym commentaries Avatars * Choji Akimichi (Naruto) Main * Caster (Fate/Zero) * Rider (Fate/Zero) relinquished it to [[David the savior]] * Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Boba Fett (Star Wars) * Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Rokusho (Medabots) * Jason Voorhees (Friday The 13th Franchise) * General Grievous (Star Wars) * Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider) * Archer (Fate/Stay Night) * Magmar (Pokémon) * Hippopotamus (Animal) * Gilgamesh (Fate series) commentaries only * Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) * Mothra (Toho) [[Blaze The Weirdo]'s birthday] Commentaries Commentaries by Schomes People he has co-op'd with * Dirtbikeredden * 8363MTR (F.O.X.) * Boonslayer (F.O.X.) * BlueFlame3500 * Luckster (Acronym) * Swords Zenny (Acronym) * RickyRay102 (Acronym) Commentaries he requested Before becoming a commentator himself, he has made a reputation for finding material dating all the way back in 2010. * 32k Commentaries: blowshimselfupdude commentary {removed} (2010 lost commentary on blowshimselfupdude) * Professor Commentaries - The Batman Conspiracy (Hollywoodrape/Hollywood God) [TOGProfessor] * A SavageBroadcast Commentary: The Toppling of Ten (SuperCodyVideos) {removed} SavageBroadcast * Professor Commentaries - Professors, Critics, and Batmans OH MY! (Doug Walker) TOGProfessor * Professor Commentaries - Just Call This my Christmas Special (LIQfilms) TOGProfessor * Professor Commentaries - Whispery Fury (Ian Greene) TOGProfessor * Azumanga OSC: High On Ateus - Revenge of The Subtitle (Connor McNulty) [AzumangaDiohFan101] * A B.O.P Commentary: Batman Takes on The God Of Plebs (Hollywood God) [Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals /w Mills Kohai, AzumangaDiohFan101, and Dirtbikeredden] * Commentary: The Poor Man's RaR (The Critic Reviewer) [Akriloth2160] * Out of Hero's Head (TheHeroOfTommorrow) {via Dailymotion} [Davidwash3r3] * Lets Just Comment Episode 26 (Co-op): Theranter69 - The Sweeping Generalization (Theranter69) Kohai /w Broom * Commentary #13: This Girl is Too Far Gone for Saving (BeyondTheTrailer) {private} Dirtbikeredden * Blazin' Commentary 3: I guess we don't get, huh? (Gohan6425/TeenGohanFighter) [Blaze The Weirdo] * We Are Groot (BeyondTheTrailer) [Duke86fan /w Emma Seibert and JustCallMeHenry] * If This Was A Commentary I'd Stand Alone (Midnight Fantom) {removed} [OrphanOfTheMoon] * Commentary #24: The Holy Tri-op (Headbanger142) {private, reuploaded} /w Mills Kohai and [[Doodletones]] * Commentary: Irresponsible Hypocrisy-Hate Hype Anthem (Time Lord of Gotham) Akriloth2160 * Blazing Hot Comedy Act (Blaze The Movie Fan) [Luckster /w 8363MTR] * Quick Fox Commentary: Korra's An Anime (Ancap Otaku) [NaiTaiDai] * Shinobi Commentaries: “The Remainder Of A Criminal’s Fanbase! (Imogen Feely) Yagarashi People who commentated on him * Ephrom Josine * Roaring Thunder Pursuit (removed) * TeenGohanFighter (removed) * 8363MTR * Cinematic Venom * Doodletones Trivia * He is in a relationship with AzumangaDiohFan101. * He jokingly refers himself as the Commentary Community's Bounty Hunter. * He is acquaintances with voice actors Monica Rial, Emily Neves, Brittney Karbowski, Bryan Massey, and Dorothy Elias-Fahn. * He is friends with voice actors David Wald, Brandon Winckler, Corina Boettger, Jackie Lastra, and Amber Connor. Links * His YouTube channel * His Facebook * His Website Category:Commentators Category:2015 Category:Male Commentators Category:Acronym